The Hat Trick
by theora666
Summary: Scully is 3 for 3 while trying to improve Mulder's mood.


Friday

9:30 PM

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Mulder was glad to be home. He had spent the last two days in Hell. Actually it had been spent getting his mother's estate in order, but it felt like Hell to him. It was a fitting end to the last few miserable weeks. First losing his mother to suicide and then finding out what had happened to Samantha. He was glad to finally know the truth about what happened to his sister, but he grieved just the same. He was so emotionally drained, on top of being physically tired, he let his head fall against the door as he put his key in the lock. He heard his television through the door. He knew he had turned it off. He reached for his weapon, but realized it had to be Scully. He knew she would be there for him. She always was. She was the only person in his life that hadn't left him – no matter how hard he tried to chase her. He smiled for the first time in days as he opened the door and looked around to see where she was. He saw her sleeping on the couch. Wouldn't it be nice to curl up with her he thought as he sat down his duffle bag and removed his jacket? He quietly walked over to the coffee table and sat down near Scully's head. He marveled at how beautiful she was. She was always beautiful, but when she was sleeping she looked like an angel. He brushed her hair from her face and she woke up. " Sorry Mulder." She yawned as she sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I wasn't sure when you'd be home. I guess I fell asleep." He needed to touch her. Make sure she was real. He took her hand. "Don't be sorry Scully. I just came home to find a baseball game on my TV and a gorgeous woman on my sofa. You have nothing to apologize for." She squeezed his hand and winked. "There's a pizza in the kitchen too." Mulder laughed. "She shoots, she scores. Dana Scully just got the hat trick. The game is over." Mulder was trying to keep the mood light, but it was taking more energy than he could muster. His head fell in his hands. Scully ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "Mulder are you all right?" With his face still in his hands, he answered a muffled "no." Scully pulled him into her arms, and she stroked his hair. "Oh Mulder. Why didn't you let me come with you? You didn't need to go through this on your own." Her heart was breaking for this man. The man she loved. She could feel his sobs and it was all she could do not to cry with him. But she couldn't. She was the strong one. What did he call her – his touchstone? He quieted and looked up at his Scully. "I knew that I could call you at any time and you'd come. No questions asked. Just knowing that Scully is what got me through. I had to do this on my own. These were my demons and I had to face them. I needed closure." She wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled warmly. He broke down again. "Scully." He cried and she held him tighter. "I didn't think it was going to hurt this much." She rubbed his back as he clung to her with every ounce of strength he had in him. "Mulder. It's hard to lose a parent, and you've lost both. I know you weren't close with your mom, but she was still family and I know you still loved her. Of course it hurts. I'd be worried about you if it didn't. I think it might even be harder for you because she was the last family you had. Now you feel alone. I'm so sorry Mulder. I wish there was something I could do to take the pain away. I'm sorry." She was really trying to keep from letting the tears escape. "Scully, I don't feel alone. I know you're here." He buried his head in her lap, and she couldn't fight it any longer. She let the tears fall.

They held each other tightly until Mulder finally regained his composure. He sat up on the coffee table and wiped his eyes. When he looked up, Scully was smiling. God what did he do before he had her. He couldn't remember. "So, I'm starving Mulder. Are you going to make me eat that pizza alone?" She stood up and reached out her hand to him. He took it and stood up. "No way G-woman. I'm starving too. I guess blubbering like an idiot builds up an appetite." Scully knew that humor was Mulder's defense mechanism. Whenever he had emotions he couldn't handle or didn't want to handle, he made a joke. She figured he could get a whole stand up routine from this past week. She just smiled, like she always did and led him toward the kitchen. "So do you want me to heat this up?" He gave her the 'what are you nuts' look. She understood and grabbed the box and some napkins and headed for the living room. "Mulder you want to grab us something to drink?" He opened the refrigerator expecting to find an old carton of orange juice and if he was lucky an iced tea. He couldn't believe what he saw. His fridge was stocked with tea, soda, beer, milk, lunchmeat, veggies, and the list goes on. He opened his freezer and it was filled as well. He decided to check the cupboards and damn if they weren't stocked to the gills as well. He grabbed two iced teas and followed Scully. He sat down on the sofa next to her and handed her a drink. "So, I see the grocery elves paid me a visit." Scully tried not to smile. He put his hand on her knee. "Thanks." She covered her hand with his. "Welcome." They ate their pizza and drank their tea in comfortable silence. When they were finished, Mulder closed up the pizza box and slid it under the coffee table. He laid down on the couch and Scully laid down in front of him, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Mulder pulled her closer and whispered, "don't leave me Scully." She squeezed his hand, "I'm not going anywhere. There's no place I'd rather be." "C'mon Scully. If you could be anywhere in the world right now, you would choose my couch?" She smiled at Mulder's inability to believe she was happy with him. She squeezed his hand tighter. "Mulder, if you were to ask me that question at any given time, my answer would be 'in Fox Mulder's arms.' Right now those arms happen to be on your couch, so that's where I want to be. Sometimes I wish those arms were on a beach in Hawaii, but I'll make do." She could feel him smile against her hair. "Scully, what did I do to deserve you?" She turned around so she was facing him. "The real question is what are you going to do to keep me Agent Mulder." He grinned mischievously at the challenge and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a gorgeous antique diamond ring and handed it to Scully. "I can shower you with gifts." She was in shock. She had no idea what he meant with this ring. Was he proposing? When she didn't respond, Mulder began to explain. "Scully, that ring was the only thing I found at my Mom's that had a happy memory attached. It was my Great-Grandmother's engagement ring and it had been passed down to my Grandma, then my Mom, and it was to be Samantha's. Mom always told Sam she was too young to have it, but Sam would wait until Mom and Dad were out somewhere and she'd sneak into Mom's room and put the ring on. She would pretend she was getting married. It was usually to David Cassidy." Scully chuckled. "I was in love with David Cassidy too. Your sister had good taste." Mulder smiled and continued his story. "So this one night Sam was playing and she came running into my room crying. She had lost the ring behind the refrigerator. Well, me being all of 100 pounds, soaking wet, went and moved the fridge and got the ring before Mom and Dad came home. Sam hugged me and said 'Fox you're my hero, you always take care of me.' That's what I remember when I see that ring. That's why I want you to have it Scully. I want to give you part of me, part of my past, that isn't messed up." Scully felt a tear slip down her cheek. Mulder wiped it away. "Why don't you put it on?" He questioned. Scully shook her head. "Put it on for me." She was afraid to read too much into this. Mulder had been through so much. She didn't want to assume this was anything more than him thanking her for being the one who didn't leave him. "Which finger should I put it on Scully?" He whispered. "Whichever one you want Mulder." She responded equally as quiet. He held up her right hand and said, "I could put it on this finger if you wanted." She was sure that's where he was going to put the ring. But, he held up her left hand. "Or, I could put it on this finger, but for that you'd have to sit up so I can do it properly. It's your call Scully." Shakily, Scully got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table holding out her left hand. Mulder got an enormous smile on his face and he knelt in front of her, took her hand, and placed the ring on her finger. "Dana Katherine Scully. You are my heart. I cannot live without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Scully couldn't breathe. She never in a million years thought Mulder would pop the question. Of course she was going to say yes, but she couldn't help herself. With the most serious expression she could find, she answered. "I'll have to think about it. Can I let you know in the morning?" Mulder's mouth fell open. He looked so cute all confused. Scully laughed and pulled Mulder's face close to hers. "Had you big time G-Man." She pressed her lips to his and could feel him smile through the kiss. "You are an evil woman Dana Scully--An evil evil woman." "Yeah, and that's why you love me Spooky." She kissed him again and he felt alive for the first time in a very long time.

When they came up for air, Mulder just had to be sure. "That's a yes right?" Scully laughed and pulled Mulder down on the couch with her. "That is a resounding yes Fox William Mulder. I want nothing more in life that to be your partner, your friend, and your wife." He kissed her forehead and laid his head on her chest. He took her hand and began playing with the ring. "Amazing how it fits isn't Mulder?" He thought about it for a second and shook his head. "Not really. I knew it would fit because you're the one who was meant to have it." "I think the sleep deprivation is getting to you Mulder. What are you talking about?" "There's more to the story of the ring. After Sam was taken and I was leaving for college, Mom tried to give me the ring. She insisted that I should have it since Sam was gone. I wouldn't take it and told her we would find Sam one day and she could have it. Later, when I was seeing Diana, my Mom asked if I wanted to give it to her." Scully winced at the thought of Diana and her Mulder. Mulder smiled inwardly at Scully's jealousy. "I told her no, we would find Sam, and besides, I wasn't sure Diana was the person I wanted to give it to. It was like Mom understood. She told me that someday I would find a woman and I would know, without having to think about it, that she was the one. She said when I found that woman, I should come and get this ring and give it to her. See Scully, the ring was waiting for you. I was waiting for you." Scully took her hand away from Mulder to wipe her tears. "Mulder, did you make that up? If you did, so help me, I'll shoot you again." He looked into her eyes. "Scully, it's the truth. Trust me." She pulled his lips to hers. "Always, Mulder." Their kiss intensified, and clothes began piling up on the floor. Mulder pulled away and breathlessly reminded Scully, "I have a bed." She pulled him back to her. "No way. I've imagined this moment so many times and it was always here on your couch. Humor me." He kissed her again. "Anything for you darlin'." Scully purred. "Ooh Mulder call me that again." Mulder would do anything in the world to make this woman happy, and it looked like he found something that did. He repeated "Darlin'" to her as he trailed kissed down her neck. She moaned and it was the most alluring sound Mulder had ever heard. "God Scully, make that noise again." They were both out of breath and barely able to manage a complete sentence. "No!" She breathed. "Work for it FBI man." Mulder was up for the challenge – literally. Those were the last intelligible words they were able to utter. Mulder was able to elicit a few more moans from Scully and she was able to make him chant her name like a mantra. It was the best either one of them had ever had. That didn't surprise them in the least. They were always good together, no matter what they did. Why should sex be any different? Before they fell asleep, Mulder was able to grab the blanket off the back of the sofa and cover their naked forms. He realized as he looked at Scully's angelic face that there was no where he would rather be than right there, on his couch, with Dana Scully in his arms. He fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

Saturday

9:00 am

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Mulder woke to find Scully gone. He thought at first that it might have all been a dream. Then he realized that he was naked and there was a pile of clothes, both his and Scully's, on the floor. It did happen – and the world didn't end. Mulder slowly got up from the couch and pulled on his boxers. You're getting old Fox, he thought to himself. Haven't used those muscles in a while, huh buddy? He walked toward the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Scully in the kitchen. She was wearing his t-shirt, making scrambled eggs, and talking on the phone to, he assumed, her Mother. He had died and gone to domestic bliss. She smiled when she saw him in the doorway. "Mom, I'll call you later. I have to go now." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her shoulder. She giggled. "No, Mom, I'm fine. No, Mom, he's fine too." Mulder kept nuzzling her neck and it was getting harder to concentrate on her conversation. "Here Mom, why don't you ask him yourself?" She held the phone out to Mulder and he reluctantly took it from her. "Good Morning Mrs. Scully. Thank you. I'm all right. Dana's taking good care of me as always." He chuckled. "Yes ma'am. Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first, but it was sort of spontaneous, you know." Mulder shrugged his shoulders at Scully and she stifled a giggle. "Mrs. Scully, would you allow me to take you and your lovely daughter to brunch tomorrow? Great. Have you ever been to Sunday Brunch at Mount Vernon? OK, then it's a date. Would you like us to pick you up? All right then, we'll meet there at 11:00. Yes ma'am, you too." He handed the phone to Scully. "Bye Mom. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for brunch. Love you too." She hung up and laid the phone down on the counter.

She brought the eggs over to the table, and as soon as she put the plates down, Mulder pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. "Morning Sunshine." She leaned her forehead against his. "Morning Handsome." God she was happy. No happy wasn't strong enough a word. She was ecstatic. She woke up this morning naked in the arms of the man she loved more than life itself and he had a smile on his face. Life could not get any better. Until of course she remembered that he had proposed and she looked at the Gorgeous ring on her finger. Now she was sitting on his lap at the kitchen table thinking how nice it would be to get to do this every day. Mulder looked over Scully's shoulder at the eggs. "Scully did you make me breakfast? I might just have to keep you around woman." He made a caveman grunt. "Actually Mulder, I made me breakfast, but I might be persuaded to share." She got up from his lap and sat on the other chair, which she scooted next to Mulder. "That is if you're a good boy." She smiled seductively. "I'll behave Scully. You know anything for you darlin'." "Mmm, that's a good start G-Man." She would never get tired of hearing him call her that. She dished out the eggs while Mulder poured the orange juice. Scully began eating, while Mulder just watched. "Sorry, Mulder, I'm starving. I guess we worked up an appetite last night." He took a napkin and wiped her cheek. "Don't be sorry Scully, I just love a woman all covered in egg." "I'll bet you do." Mulder grinned and took a bite of his own eggs. "Actually Scully, where you're concerned. I love you covered in anything-- or nothing for that matter." He paused for a moment and Scully looked up. "I love you Scully. The good, the bad, and the eggy." He's getting better she thought. Seriousness followed by humor, not replaced by it. She laid her hand on his. "I love you too Mulder. I can't tell you how incredibly happy I am right now. Sitting at your kitchen table, eating eggs, and holding hands. Thank you for making me happy." She could feel tears in her eyes, but today they were tears of joy. "Aw Scully. You're embarrassing me." He squeezed her hand.

"You know Mulder, we should go out today. Do something fun." "I can think of something fun to do without leaving the house." "Come on Mulder give a girl a chance to recover. It's been a while. I need to get back to game form." "Honey you were in Olympic form last night let me tell you." Mulder wagged his eyebrows at her and she broke into laughter. "I mean it Mulder. I want to be like a normal couple today. I want to go on a date." "If you want normal, you got the wrong guy." She shook her head. "For once in my life I've got the absolute right guy and you know what I mean -- normal for us – not involving mutants, conspiracies, or radioactive goop. Just you and me." Mulder understood. She just wanted to get out, let her hair down, be Dana, not Agent Scully. He was just giving her a bad time. He was good at that. Scully looked as if a light had gone off above her head. "I have an idea. Let's go to the Air and Space Museum. I haven't been there in ages. It's one of my favorite places." Mulder remembered a certain conversation that he and Scully had once about a P-51 Mustang, "You got it FBI woman. I can think of nothing more stimulating than taking you to a building full of aircraft." Mulder saw a slight blush come across Scully's face and knew that she remembered the conversation as well. "I meant it Scully." She smiled. "I know you did. You are the only man who has ever made me feel sexy for my mind. I like feeling that way." Mulder smiled. "You're the one who told me Smart is Sexy." Scully shrugged. "That usually only applies to women finding men attractive for their intelligence. With women it's different. Men usually find smart women intimidating or something like that. I'm not really sure, I just know I got more dates when I pretended to be dumb." Mulder took Scully's hand and pulled her into his lap again. "Well then my dear Agent Scully, you just hadn't found the right man. Any man, who would not be attracted to a woman with a brilliant mind, must be lacking intelligence himself. And, therefore, is not deserving of such an incredible woman." This brought a smile to Scully's face. "Well then, I'm glad I pissed off whoever it was at the Bureau that threw me in the basement with an exceptional man who appreciated all my assets." Mulder couldn't resist. "You do have incredible assets my dear." He said as he grabbed her behind. She acted shocked. "Why Agent Mulder are you coming on to me?" "What would you do if I said yes?" "I'd say what took you so long Spooky?" And she kissed him. "Now, let's go take a shower so we can leave for our date." She pulled him up from the chair and headed toward the bathroom. Mulder couldn't believe how in 24 hours his life had gone from sheer hell to absolute heaven. He gathered up the breakfast plates and put them in the sink. Scully peeked her head back in the kitchen. "So are you coming or what Mulder?" He looked at her in disbelief. "You meant take a shower together?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, Duh. Yes I meant together. It'll save time and besides, it's another small fantasy I have." She giggled and jogged into the bedroom. Mulder ran after her and grabbed her around the waist just as she reached the bathroom door. He spun her around in his arms. "So Scully, why haven't you shared any of these fantasies with me before? I would have been more than willing to make them a reality for you." She snaked her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. "I wasn't ready for them to become reality until recently. Am I too late or are you still willing to fulfill my fantasies?" Mulder inched closer. "Oh baby, it's never too late." He whispered as his lips met hers. "Not for us." She added, as she led him by the hand to the shower.


End file.
